one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanase
Nanase is a Playable Character in e console version of Under Night IN-BIRTH. Fanon Ideas so far None. Trivia *Nanase's character appears to be based on the modern tsundere (someone who is cold or angry on the outside but is nice on the inside). She even uses what fans would call "The Tsundere Line" in her story's ending. *Despite Nanase's lack of information regarding In-Birth, she is able to identify other In-Birth and Voids although it is likely that she only knows the terms from overhearing Linne's explanations to Hyde. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary A newbie In-Birth in comparison to others, Nanase heard rumors of a perv going around town; when he/she couldn't possibly enter the Hollow Night unless they became a Void, given they couldn't keep their sanity in check. Believing that person is Hyde Kido, she meets 3 females Hyde is closest to, defeated Hilda quickly, and easily, she finally meets Hyde; the primary concept of Nanase's mission. After being forced to take responsibility, Hyde attempts to calm Nanase down, and fight her. It didn't work, and the all female group went after him, only to lose him. As Nanase admitted she was bitten by a Void, one of the three she met explained what really happened, and Nanase set aside her grudge with Hyde... Or did she...? Powers & Stats Tier: 7-B+ (Can shape earthly air into wind with her EXS of Vengeance: Windmill.) Name: Nanase Origin: Under Night IN-BIRTH Age: Born February 15 Gender: Female Classification: Human, In-Birth, Modern Tsundere Powers & Abilities: Wind Manipulation, Perfect Flight, Ability Manifestation (As an In-Birth, Nanase can take EXS from her Vessel, and rearrange and morph it into something. This is called an EXS Ability.), Storm Manipulation (At least in the form of Windstorms.), Wind Creation (A standard for her abilities.) Attack Potency: Likely City Level maybe higher (At the speeds Nanase can fly at, she can explode foes with one swing of her Zephyr Zweihander, and keep flying at the same pace she was, while her enemies fly at speeds at approx. Massively Hypersonic level; easily sending the dead bodies to the empty vacuum of space...) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Her EXS of Vengeance: Windmill can make her as fast as the currents around her. She can even create her own wind as shown in her Infinite Worth EXS: Lumière of the Dawn, in which she reached the human limits of the atmosphere in merely two seconds; maybe less.) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Class TJ (Nanase's Infinite Worth EXS: Lumière of the Dawn can create a tornado that Surpasses the Fujita Scale's standards beyond Human Comprehension.) Durability: Mountain Level (Was somehow able to withstand the Mass Destruction of Waldstein's Infinite Worth EXS: Katastrophe, which is capable of creating a giant crater on impact from the heat from falling high from the atmosphere (This is also possible as in Nanase's Story, All but Hilda survived, which means either Vatista, Linne, Orie, Hyde even, can survive any move thrown at them, Both Infinite Worths for all characters included.) Stamina: Superhuman (Can pull off an all nighter while fighting other In-Births, and even Voids, and still not tire on the way to school.) Range: Miles EASILY with EXS of Vengeance: Windmill (Nanase can Manipulate the wind, potentially allowing Flight while there is air to conform to the wind guided flight.) Standard Equipment: Her Zweihander: Zephyr, the EXS of Vengeance: Windmill (Which allows her to control the wind in the vicinity, potentially allowing Air H4X.), her Smartphone (Which is apparently immune to the anti-Electric device side effect of the Hollow Night...) Intelligence: Average (Obsessed with Hyde Kido and hunting him down, thinking he is the reason behind it all as a Modern Tsundere.) Weaknesses: Believes Hyde Kido is responsible for everything about the Hollow Night (Misguided as if this were to be the case, which it isn't, Hyde is Kuon's reincarnation.), suffers many flaws of a typical Tsundere (WITHOUT the Dere Dere...), lost to Seth (Who proved Nanase was not ready to be an In-Birth as a mere preteen...), Has an Otome Complex (Despite her age, she acts like a mature woman for her age when trying to be serious despite her being the exact opposite.) Feats *Defeated, and Spared Vatista, Linne, and Orie *Defeated Hilda before Hyde even arrived. *Can budge Waldstein; who is 298kg. *Survived a myriad of Infinite Worths EXS' from earth shattering blows, to even Soul H4X. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Updated later...) Others Not to be confused with the Similarly Named Character from ONE: to the radiant season: Rumi Nanase (Inspiration much?). Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Arc System Works fighters Category:Fighting Game Fighters Category:Video game fighters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH fighters Category:N1S America Characters (EU) Category:Fighters with big weapons Category:French Bread characters